russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Slow Jam remixes
'List of Slow Jam remixes' Love Remix 1 #''Right Here Waiting'' - Richard Marx #''Lost In Your Eyes'' - Debbie Gibson #''Now and Forever'' - Richard Marx #''I Won't Last a Day Without You'' - The Carpenters #''Knife'' - Rockwell #''You're Beautiful'' - James Blunt #''Honestly'' - Stryper #''Babe'' - Styx #''In My Dreams'' - Reo Speedwagon #''Two Less Lonely People In The World'' - Air Supply #''Beauty and the Beast'' - Celine Dion and Peabo Bryson #''Forever'' - Kenny Loggins #''If Ever You're in My Arms Again'' - Peabo Bryson #''The Actor'' - MLTR #''You're Still The One'' - Shania Twain #''I Swear'' - All4One #''Crazy For You'' - Madonna #''No Matter What'' - Boyzone #''Glory of Love'' - Peter Cetera #''Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You'' - George Benson #''Hard To Say I'm Sorry'' - Chicago #''Fool Again'' - Westlife #''Can't Cry Hard Enough'' - Williams Brothers #''Like A Rose'' - A1 #''Starlight Express'' - El Debarge #''Take A Look Inside My Heart'' - David Benoit #''Heaven By Your Side'' - A1 #''Sharing the Night'' - Dr. Hook #''You're the Inspiration'' - Chicago #''Make It With You'' - Bread Love Remix 2 #''That's What Friends are For'' - Dionne Warwick and Friends #''On The Wings of Love'' - Jeffrey Osborne #''A Long and Lasting Love'' - Crystal Cayle #''Nothing to Lose'' - MLTR #''After All'' - Peter Cetera #''Only Love'' - Trademark #''Stuck on You'' - Lionel Riche #''Reservations for Two'' - Dionne Warwick and Kashif #''Just as I Am'' - Air Supply #''You Took My Heart'' - MLTR #''Goodbye'' - Air Supply #''I Can Wait Forever'' - Air Supply #''A Whole New World'' - Peabo Bryson and Regina Belle #''We've Got Tonight'' - Kenny Rogers and Sheena Easton #''I Will Take You Forever'' - Christopher Cross and Frances Ruffelle #''Why Do We Always Hurt The Ones We Love'' - Dan Hill #''Maybe This Time'' - Michael Murphy #''One Last Cry'' - Brian McKnight #''That's Why (You Go Away)'' - MLTR #''Remember Me This Way'' - Jordan Hill #''Ocean Deep'' - Cliff Richard #''Bluer than Blue'' - Michael Johnson #''The Greatest Gift of All'' - Jim Brickman feat. Michelle Wright #''Skyline Pigeon'' - Elton John #''How Am I Supposed To Live Without You'' - Michael Bolton #''In Your Eyes'' - Dan Hill #''All at Once'' - Whitney Houston #''Wakling in the Rain'' - A1 #''I.O.U.'' - Lee Greenwood #''If You Walk Away'' - David Pomeranz #''Wind Beneath My Wings'' - Bette Midler #''You Needed Me'' - Ronan Keating #''If You Remember Me'' - Barry Manilow #''It's Sad To Belong'' - England Dan & John Ford Coley #''Beautiful In My Eyes'' - Joshua Kadison #''Everytime'' - A1 #''The Past'' - Ray Parker #''Love of My Life'' - George Benson and Roberta Flack #''Take Me To Your Heart'' - MLTR #''Before I Fall In Love'' - Coco Lee Love Remix 3 #''Honesty'' - Billy Joel #''Got to Believe'' - David Pomeranz #''It Must Have Been Love'' - Roxette #''I Can't Fight this Feeiling Anymore'' - Reo Speedwagon #''Especially For You'' - Kylie Minogue feat. Jason Donovan #''25 Minutes'' - MLTR #''All My Life'' - America #''Fixing A Broken Heart'' - Indecent Obsession #''I'll Be Over You'' - Toto #''Just Tell Me You Love Me'' - England Dan and John Ford Coley #''It Will Rain'' - Bruno Mars #''Will of the Wind'' - Jim Photoglo #''Wonderful Tonight'' - Eric Clapton #''Save the Best for Last'' - Vanessa Williams #''Separate Lives'' - Phil Collins #''How Deep Is Your Love'' - Bee Gees #''Terminal'' - Rupert Holmes #''We'll Never Have To Say Goodbye Again'' - England Dan & John Ford Coley #''Little Things'' - One Direction #''When You Say Nothing At All'' - Ronan Keating Love Remix 4 #''All I Need'' - Jack Wagner #''Out of the Blue'' - MLTR #''When I Was Your Man'' - Bruno Mars #''Everyday I Love You'' - Boyzone #''Go on Girl'' - Ne-Yo #''I Will Be Here'' - Steven Curtis Chapman #''Just the Way You Are'' - Billy Joel #''Jar of Hearts'' - Christina Perri #''Paint My Love'' - MLTR #''Gotta Be You'' - One Direction #''Skyfall'' - Adele #''Chasing Pavements'' - Adele #''Diamonds'' - Rihanna #''Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now'' - Starship #''Words'' - Boyzone #''Rolling in the Deep'' - Adele Love Remix OPM 1 #''Can We Just Stop And Talk Awhile'' - Lea Salonga #''Friend of Mine'' - Odette Quesada #''Don't Know What to Do'' - Ric Segreto #''Give Me a Chance'' - Ric Segreto #''Bakit Di Totohanin'' - Carol Banawa #''Tell Me Your Name'' - Jose Mari Chan #''Please Be Careful with My Heart'' - Regine Velasquez and Jose Mari Chan #''Mula sa Puso'' - Jude Michael #''Sa Isip Ko'' - Sarah Geronimo #''It's Your Smile'' - Ric Segreto #''Dahil Mahal Na Mahal Kita'' - Roselle Nava #''I'll Be There'' - Martin Nievera #''Pusong Lito'' - Myrus #''Sa Isang Sulyap Mo'' - 1:43 #''Iingatan Ka'' - Carol Banawa #''To Love Again'' - Dingdong Avanzado #''Bakit Ba Minamahal Kita'' - Angeline Quinto #''When I Met You'' - APO Hiking Society #''Pasulyap-sulyap'' - Tootsie Guevarra #''Hanggang Ngayon'' - Bryan Termulo Love Remix OPM 2 #''You Are My Song'' - Martin Nievera #''Problemang Puso'' - Jude Michael #''So Many Questions'' - Side A #''Tell Me'' - Side A #''Let the Love Begin'' - Sharon Cuneta and Marco Sison #''Reaching Out'' - Gary Valenciano #''Basta't Kasama Kita'' - Dingdong Avanzado #''Maging Sino Ka Man'' - Rey Valera #''Ibigay Mo Na'' - Jessa Zaragoza #''Minsan Lang Kita Iibigin'' - Ariel Rivera #''Tameme'' - Jolina Magdangal #''Farewell'' - Raymond Lauchengco #''Sana'y Kapiling Ka'' - Jolina Magdangal #''Hands to Heven'' - Christian Bautista #''Bakit Pa'' - Jessa Zaragoza #''I Still Believe in Loving You'' - Sarah Geronimo #''Sa Aking Puso'' - Ariel Rivera #''Forever's Not Enough'' - Sarah Geronimo #''Falling In Love'' - Six Part Invention #''I Just Fall in Love Again'' - Angeline Quinto #''Why Can't It Be?'' - Rannie Raymundo Love Remix OPM 3 #''Kailan Pa Ma'y Ikaw'' - Christian Bautista #''Hulog ng Langit'' - Donna Cruz #''Le Me Be The One'' - Jimmy Bondoc #''Before I Let You Go'' - Freestyle #''Mahal Ka Sa Akin'' - Tootsie Guevarra #''Natutulog Ba Ang Diyos?'' - Gary Valenciano #''Binibini'' - Janno Gibbs #''Rainbow'' - South Border #''The Way You Look At Me'' - Christian Bautista #''Closer You and I'' - Gino Padilla #''Pagdating ng Panahon'' - Aiza Seguera #''Kanlungan'' - Noel Cabangon #''Ikaw Pala 'Yon'' - Donna Cruz #''My Girl, My Woman, My Friend'' - Jose Mari Chan #''Sana Maulit Muli'' - Gary Valenciano #''Forevermore'' - Side A #''Nag-Iisang Ikaw'' - Louie Heredia #''Kaba'' - Tootsie Guevarra #''Babalik Ka Rin'' - Gary Valenciano Love Song Collection #''From This Moment'' - Shania Twain #''Everything I Do, I Do It For You'' - Lean Rimes #''I'd Still Say Yes'' - Aj Mc Lay #''For All Of My Life'' - Aliyah Parks #''All My Life'' - KC & Jojo #''When I See You Smile'' - Uncle Sam #''Never Had A Dream'' - S Club 7 #''On Bended Knee'' - Boys2Men #''Before I Fall In Love'' - Coco Lee #''This Is Our Song'' - Code Red #''Stick Around'' - Azure #''Back At One'' - Boys2Men #''More Than You'll Ever Know'' - Michael Ruff #''Aaliyah Song'' - Boys2Men #''Art Of Leting Go'' - Mikaila #''Hard To Say I'm Sorry'' - Az Yet #''How Do You Heal A Broken Heart'' - Elements #''One Last Cry'' - Brian McKnight #''Thanks To You'' - Tyler Collins